


Lean on me

by Prince__Bane



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rabsom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale x daughter!reader, Ransom Drysdale's Sweater, Ransom Drysdale/You - Freeform, Ransom Thrombey - Freeform, Ransom x daughter!reader, Soft Ransom Drysdale, chris evans - Freeform, dad ransom, imagine, knives out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: Being the daughter of Ransom Drysdale could be hard at times, bullies were constantly on your tail but it’s never gotten to a point where you just wanted the comfort of your dad.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Daughter, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, this is a super corny fic but I got inspired and decided why not.

You sighed as you walked home from school, a shiver traveled through your body making you walk faster through the thick layer of snow, the only sound you could hear was the snow squeaking.

This day was one of the worst you’ve ever experienced, how could people be so cruel and hurtful. What makes a person want to hurt someone, delve so far into one’s head and completely destroy one’s confidence, make a mess of one’s emotions until all one could do was crumble inside and outside.

All you wanted to do was get home, take one of your dad’s big comfy sweaters and a hug. Even though you didn’t want to be a bother or seem clingy you just wanted your dad. Ransom Drysdale, the trust fund playboy wasn’t father material. But to you he was everything, your dad has never done anything to make you question his love for you. He could still be an asshole, but for you it was all an act.

The view of your big glass house finally came and you felt yourself relax, your body become heavier with each step as you finally reached the door handle.

‘’ I’m home, i’m safe.’’ You thought.

Stepping in you closed the door gently, shoes came off, your coat hung and your bag laid by the door. The floorboards creaked by your gentle steps, turning your gaze to the living room you say your dad leaned back on the couch. Papers scattered on the table, the tv light illuminating the room with warm colors. He was sleeping, soft sounds of his snoring traveled through the room, it made you smile warmly.

Making your way up to the second floor and into your room, you threw your clothes on the floor and put on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt feeling warmer by the second, but there was one thing missing.

Sneaking into your dad’s room you raided his closet, searching for one of his comfiest sweaters, then you saw it. The white cable knit shirt your dad has had for years. Putting on the sweater you felt more comfier, even though your dad is built like a brick, making the sweater way too big you didn’t mind.

Padding downstairs barefoot, you rounded the corner into the living room and grabbed your favorite blanket, draping it around your shoulders. Trying to sneak up on your dad has never been easy, but this time you really made an effort, standing next to him on the sofa hunched down, grabbing his right arm and lifting it up, waiting a second to see if he’d react.

But he didn’t and as gently as possible you took his other arm, holding them both up you stood from your hunched seat next to him and lowered yourself down to his lap and wrapped his arms around you. Covering you both with the blanket, you pushed your face into his neck and sighed, you felt warm and protected in his embrace.

Ransom felt a weight settle down in his lap, at first he didn’t know what was going on. But when he felt the more delicate hands pull at his arms, and the smell of a certain perfume he knows very well, then he heard the sigh from his daughter as she pushed her face into his neck. He himself took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her, his nose buried in her hair and his lips resting on her forehead.

‘’ When did you get home.’’ He asked quietly.

‘’ Just now, missed you.’’ You mumbled.

Ransom hummed softly, one of his hands rubbing your arm slowly and comfortingly. He felt your body getting more relaxed and heavier as you rested on his chest.

‘’Missed you too sweetheart.’’

You fumbled with your hands and chewed on your lower lip ‘’ Dad can I ask something.’’ You asked nervously. 

‘’ Anything.’’ He declared.

You took a deep breath and bit down on your anxiety ‘’ Why do people feel the need to be mean.’’

Ransom opened his eyes and looked down at you for the first time since he woke up, he felt a smile creeping up on his lips as he saw you wearing his favorite cable knit ‘’I don’t know, I guess it’s because they themselves are insecure. They don’t know what to do other than jumping on someone’s else confidence.’’ He wasn’t sure if that was a good enough answer, but it’s all he could think of.

‘’ Did something happen at school.’’ He questioned.

Tears welled in your eyes as you thought of what happened at school earlier today, you felt tired of the constant hurt and just wanted to admit your feelings to the one person who actually cared.

‘’ It’s just a couple of girls, they say mean stuff constantly. I’m just tired of feeling bad and the fear of having to go through it everyday.’’

Ransom felt anger building in his chest as you spoke, the way your body and voice trembled, and as the simple tear fell down your cheek. But he knew he couldn’t act with anger, so he pushed it down.

‘’ Y/N I want you to listen to me okay, don’t ever let anyone make you feel less. You are my daughter but you are so much more than that.’’ He reached down and wiped away your tears. ‘’ You are smart, funny, caring and accepting. You love things with your whole heart, those who can’t see it are arrogant idiots. I will always be here, even if it’s for a hug or if you need to lean on me okay baby girl.’’

You sniffled as you nodded at him.

‘’ Come on, let me see those beautiful E/C eyes honey.’’

Opening your eyes, you looked up and met his steel blue eyes and smiled lightly.

‘’ ‘M tired and just wanna cuddle.’’ You mumbled tiredly. 

Ransom chuckled ‘’ You can get all the cuddles you want.’’

You sighed contently, all of the sadness you felt earlier disappeared and was replaced with the love from your dad.

‘’ Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re wearing my cable knit.’’

He made you whine ‘’ It’s big and comfy, don’t take it away.’’

He smiled at you and kissed your head ‘’ Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.’’

Grabbing his hand you tangled your fingers with his ‘’ Love you dad.’’

‘’Love you too baby.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Super CORNY but it was fun


End file.
